


Save The Date

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Date

**Author's Note:**

> V povídce je znímka o songu od Band Of Horses, The Funeral - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPW8y6woTBI

"Housi," promluvil náhle Wilson, pohledem těkal z jednoho Housova modrého oka do druhého, nevypadal ale vyděšeně, jen jako by se ujišťoval… "my randíme?"

 

První impuls radil Housovi, aby vše popřel. Uměl si vymýšlet lži lusknutím prstu, ani by se nezapotil, ale to by udělal v případě, že by se na něj Wilson díval podezřívavě a naštvaně. Ale jeho hnědé oči byly plné klidu a míru, jen vlídné, nádherné…

 

Vážně jeho gesta byla v uplynulém týdnu až tak klišoidní?

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Wilsone!" vpadl jako obvykle bez zaklepání do kanceláře svého přítele, hodil mu svou hůl na stůl a změřil si jej pohledem svrchu.

 

"Pojď dál," odtušil nevzrušeně Wilson, načež cosi dopsal a vzhlédl. "Copak bys rád?"

 

"Tvou nesnesitelně moralizující společnost dnes večer v kině," porušil si House, aniž by jej zajímalo, zda má Wilson čas.

 

"My jdeme do kina? A na co?" byl poměrně zaujat Wilson, neboť House se zásadně držel deseti přikázání správného piráta a neměl ponětí, zda s Housem vůbec někdy do kina zašel.

 

"Oh, no, to se dozvíš až na místě, vyzvedni mě v sedm doma," klepl demonstrativně holí do stolu, jako by právě uzavřel soudní proces, věnoval Wilsonovi žraločí úsměv a vypadl z místnosti.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Nevím, jestli se v budoucnu budu schopen podívat na plyšového medvěda s vážnou tváří," zabručel Wilson v autě, když odjížděli z kina.

 

"Nepopřeš, že se ti to líbilo," opíral se House o svou hůl a sledoval cestu, pak se ale zadíval nalevo. V pravý čas, neboť Wilsonovou tváří se zrovna mihnul úsměv.

 

House se taky pousmál. Ovšem opravdu jen na chvíli. Dělalo mu starosti to teplo, jež se mi usadilo v břiše a nutilo jej se cítit skoro šťastně. Stále více se utvrzoval v tom, že k Wilsonovi už necítí jen přátelství, ale že by ho nejraději obejmul, políbil, ohnul… a prostě takové ty homověci, proti kterým nikdy nic neměl, ale doposud jej nelákalo je vyzkoušet.

 

"Nemyslíš, že k našemu výročí přátelství bychom si taky měli dopřát něco většího?" nadhodil nevinně Wilson, načež House zasmečoval Tedovou hláškou:

 

"Jako anál?"

 

Jo, byl to hezký pohled, jak se Wilson rozesmál, tvář rozjasněnou. No, jestli už o Wilsonovi smýšlí takhle, tak je to s ním sakra vážné…

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

House se spokojeně usmál. Právě prohledával Wilsonovi kancl a konečně se mu do rukou dostalo to, co hledal. Věděl, že má jeho přítel jakýsi bloček, kam si poznamenává data různých málo důležitých či ještě méně důležitých událostí, a naštěstí tam našel i den, kdy se oni dva poprvé potkali.

 

Tušil, že to bude někdy v brzké době, takže ho potěšilo zjištění, že to vychází na pátek. Zahodil deník na své místo a odebral se zpět k sobě, aby si zařídil potřebné…

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nezmínil se o tom, že ví, co je za den, prostě jen Wilsonovi nechal vzkaz, ať ho v šest večer vyzvedne. Ignoroval všechny dotazy, kam jedou, proč tam jedou i výhružky, že ho vysadí… Jen mu vlastně řekl, aby držel hubu a že se vše v pravý čas dozví.

 

Jakmile vystoupili, zamířil okamžitě do zákulisí Monster Track Show, po očku se ujistil, že jde Wilson za ním, byť poněkud váhavě. Sám prohodil pár slov s jedním technikem a vrazil mu do ruky vstupenku, kterou koupil přes internet. Nebyl si jistý, jestli bude platit, ale byl ochoten si pomoci penězi. Mladík ale jen kývnul, lusknul prsty a ukázal na Wilsona.

 

House se posunul stranou a sledoval, jak jeho konsternovaného přítele navlékají do kombinézy, cpou mu na hlavu helmu a následně vedou k jednomu z Monster Trucků. Protočil oči nad tím, jak se Wilson vzpouzel, ale nakonec se jim jej ale povedlo přemluvit, vlezl do obrovského auta a dvacet minut se nechal vozit po aréně.

 

Uvědomil si, že se nachází v jakémsi rauši, když Wilson vystoupil, sundal si helmu a věnoval mu vděčný úsměv. Měl rozcuchané zpocené vlasy a červené tváře, nedokázal si vybavit, že by jej někdy viděl tak nadšeného.

 

Cestou sem se užíral otázkou, jestli to není moc, jestli to Wilson nebude brát jako nějaký úplatek, jestli to vůbec ocení… Nyní si byl jistý, že se rozhodl správně. U žaludku zase pocítil to znepokojující teplo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Housi! To mi musíš všude nechávat lístečky?! Nemůžeš mi říct do očí, proč tě mám čekat zrovna tady a v obleku?!" spustil Wilson, jakmile se House dostavil na smluvené místo.

 

Starší muž ale jeho výčitkám nevěnoval pozornost, jen zhodnotil jeho vizáž.

 

"Sluší ti to," pokývnul uznale a otevřel Wilsonovi dveře, načež mu jen tiše oplácel oční kontakt, z Wilsonovy strany zaskočený.

 

House se snažil, nikdy by nevěřil, že by se dokázal tak snažit, aby byl vážně milým společníkem. A moc jej těšilo, že viděl výsledky. Večer by si užili i v případě, kdyby byl jízlivý a kousavý, ale takhle… takhle si ho užili v jiném duchu. Vnímal ten Wilsonův nejprve nejistý, postupně v laskavý přecházející úsměv, jeho hřejivé oči.

 

Jak jen mu mohlo tak dlouho trvat, než se do něj zamiloval, než si začal natolik vážit jeho lidských kvalit, že se byl kvůli němu ochoten chovat méně sráčsky.

 

Dokonce se tak nadopoval Vicodinem, že…

 

"Wilsone?" postavil se, dal vrchnímu znamení a vzápětí svého přítele odvedl do druhé části restaurace. K uším mu dolehly první tóny skladby The Funeral od Band Of Horse. Uklidnil se a uklidil pochybnosti a nervozitu do nejtemnějšího zákoutí své mysli, natáhl k Wilsonovi ruku a zpříma se mu zadíval do hnědých očí.

 

Navenek sice jen pozvedl koutek úst, uvnitř ale zažíval bouřlivou smršť kladných emocí, když Wilson váhavě jeho nabídku přijal. Ani nemusel nic dělat, o nic víc jej žádat, mladší muž se k němu bez okolků přitisknul, uchopil jej za krkem a nechal jejich těla, aby se hýbala v pomalém rytmu.

 

"Housi," promluvil náhle Wilson, pohledem těkal z jednoho Housova modrého oka do druhého, nevypadal ale vyděšeně, jen jako by se ujišťoval… "my randíme?"

 

První impuls radil Housovi, aby vše popřel. Uměl si vymýšlet lži lusknutím prstu, ani by se nezapotil, ale to by udělal v případě, že by se na něj Wilson díval podezřívavě a naštvaně. Ale jeho hnědé oči byly plné klidu a míru, jen vlídné, nádherné…

 

Vážně jeho gesta byla v uplynulém týdnu až tak klišoidní?

 

"Ano," vyslovil nahlas, nervozita se přes něj přehnala, ale díky Wilsonovi zmizela brzy v nenávratnu. Mladší muž totiž nadále zůstal blízko Housova těla, udržoval oční kontakt, zdál se být dokonce potěšen. Jeho dlaň se z krku svého přítele posunula výše, House zatajil dech, když se dotkla jeho krku a pak tváře.

 

Vnitřnosti se mu sevřely, ovšem tentokrát nikoliv úzkostí, ale štěstím, jelikož Wilson se k němu naklonil a přitiskl svá ústa na jeho. House šokovaně nebyl schopen zareagovat včas, a tak se Wilson odtáhl, poté si ale svou chybu uvědomil, zavřel oči a jejich rty opět spojil, ty Wilsonovo se mírně usmívaly.

 

Už dávno netančili, nedrželi se jen za ruce. Wilson jej hladil palcem po zarostlé tváři, druhou spočíval na Housově boku, naopak House obě dlaně umístil na Wilsonův obličej, líbal jej hluboce a Wilson mu stejně náruživě odpovídal.

 

Odpoutal se od jeho rtů až ve chvíli, kdy mu došel dech. Spatřil pak dvě hnědé hloubky, zářící radostí, Wilson byl šťastný… Housovo srdce se rozbušilo ještě zběsilejším tempem. Tohle zjištění… že je Wilson šťastný… bylo extrémně silné… stejně silné jako sevření paží, jímž jej Wilson obdařil. Přitáhl si jej do náručí a poslední tóny tklivé písničky strávili v tichosti, bez hnutí.

 

A když The Funeral skončila, něco nového začalo…


End file.
